


【米英】Delhi Durbar

by Elizabeth_Akino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino
Summary: 储藏于白金汉宫保险室的德里杜尔巴短项链被连环绿宝石大盗E偷窃，亚瑟柯克兰巡官开始了又一轮与E的较量……
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【米英】Delhi Durbar

“早上好各位，凌晨三点的伦敦怎么样？”

端着咖啡走进会议室的男人大声地喊了一句，已经在台下坐好的各位警员瞬间停止了闲聊，没有人回答男人的问题。

因为很明显，他并不是要听答案。

“报告柯克兰巡官，糟透了！”

然而一个响亮的声音从角落响起，房间里的全部人，包括还没来得及喝上一口咖啡的柯克兰巡官，都看向了那里。

是一个新面孔。

“没错，糟透了，然而最近可能要天天看到这样糟糕的伦敦了，所以打起精神来，新人。”柯克兰巡官喝了一口咖啡，示意身边的一位警员打开投影，“相信各位已经知道，就在两个小时前，我们的老朋友，E，时隔半年再次出手了。”

台下的众人被分发了案件相关的资料。

“这次失窃的珠宝不容小觑，Delhi Durbar，德里杜尔巴套装中的短项链，曾经是女王祖母的所有物，被女王赠予黛安娜王妃，在其死后又归还王室所有。总共14颗祖母绿，我想E现在一定开心坏了。”

柯克兰巡官一边说着，一边拽了一下右边的碎发，那里黏了一块牙膏，“因为失窃珠宝是皇室贵重物品，有一百多年的历史，所以参与此次案件调查的人数很多，不少人可能对于E并不了解，下面让雷昂警官为诸位简单介绍一下我们至今为止的调查结果。”

男人走下演讲台，坐在前排角落开始仔细阅读手中的资料。

“各位同事，我想大家对于E多多少少都有所耳闻。”雷昂警官打开了演示文稿，开始为众人讲解，“可以确定的由E实施的最早一起盗窃案发生在十年前，失窃物品为一幅距今五百多年的阿尔弗雷德大帝肖像油画，当时由大英博物馆收藏。盗窃者没有留下任何线索，指纹、脚印、毛发、体液，一概没有，当晚博物馆所有的监控录像也被洗去，我们只在存放油画的地点发现了一张纸条，上面是打印出来的字母E，当然，这也是E的代号的由来。这之后的五年，全世界各地，主要是欧洲，接连发生六起文物失窃案，失窃物品种类不定，有油画、书信、文献、雕像等等，但是这些案件都有一个共同点，那就是盗窃人都留下了纸条。大家可以在资料的第二十页找到我们将这些纸条拼接后的结果。”

台下响起了翻页的声音，而坐在最前列的柯克兰巡官早已经盯着这一页很久了。

EMERALD。

七个字母，七起至今都无法告破的盗窃案。

“绿宝石。但是这不是盗窃案的结束，这仅仅是E留给我们的犯罪预告。”雷昂警官点按了手中的控制器，PPT翻到下一页，各式各样的宝石在屏幕上闪耀光辉。

柯克兰巡官第一次抬起了头，他看着那些大小不一的祖母绿宝石，久久没有移开目光。

“接下来的五年，世界各地发生了十一起宝石盗窃案，算上今晚就是十二起，全部是祖母绿宝石，依旧是没有任何破绽的完美犯罪。无论从那些纸条，还是失窃物，还是没有线索的犯罪方式，我们都可以肯定这些就是E的所作所为，包括发生在今晚的德里杜尔巴盗窃案。需要说明的一点是，在犯罪预告完成前的那些失窃物，有些曾在黑市中被找到，很明显是E将它们贩卖来换取金钱，不过当时警方并没有追踪到那些文物的源头；而预告完成之后丢失的这些宝石，没有一颗在任何地方流通过，所以我们可以推断，E的盗窃原因已经从金钱转变为单纯的兴趣了。”

兴趣。听到这个词的时候，柯克兰巡官并不明显的笑了一下，这样的表情在他的脸上很不常见，然而很可惜，会议室内所有人的视线都集中在屏幕上的一颗颗绿宝石上，没有一个人看到这罕见的美景。

“就如以上所说，由E所实行的所有盗窃案都完全没有任何破绽和线索，所以我们只能从这些失窃的物品和被攻破的防盗措施里对他进行粗略的犯罪侧写。侧写的结论如下：E，年龄24岁以上，性别未知，对艺术文物有一定认知，喜好绿宝石，很可能也喜欢其他绿色的东西，很大可能长期居住于英国，性格自信且谨慎，有非常强的反侦察意识，精通电子产品和编程技术，对各类密码锁非常有研究。更加详细的情况请参见各位手中的资料。”雷昂向柯克兰巡官点点头，离开了演讲台。

已经空了的咖啡纸杯被放在桌子上，柯克兰巡官再次走上会议室的最前端，“好了，苏格兰场（* 伦敦警察局别称）有史以来最大的失败已经向各位介绍完毕了，还有什么问题需要问吗？如果没有的话就立刻开始调查工作。你，那个糟透了的新人。”他伸手指向最远处的角落。

“报告，我叫霍华德！”年轻人像是屁股底下装了弹簧，一下子窜了起来。

“好，霍华德，我的助手休产假了，现在开始由你接替她的工作。”

“啊？我？”名叫霍华德的年轻人张大了嘴，不敢相信被调职到苏格兰场的第一天就被大名鼎鼎的柯克兰巡官点名成为他的助手。

“怎么，没自信吗，新人？”

“不！我有自信，我一定不会让您失望的！”僵硬的语气和洪亮的声音招来了会议室内的一阵哄笑，不过那其中并不包括柯克兰巡官，“有自信的话就跟我走，其他人立刻开始工作！”

“是，长官！”

“长官，这里就是存放皇室物品的三号保险室。”在一名警员的带领下，霍华德跟在柯克兰巡官的身后进入了明亮的保险室，头顶上白色的照明灯密密麻麻，将灯下的各种宝石首饰照得光辉夺目。

警员在一个玻璃柜前停下脚步，那里摆放着除了王冠之外的全套德里杜尔巴首饰，可唯独缺少了那一条被现在的年轻人称为choker的短项链。

“这里是项链原本放置的地方，”警员小心的打开了柜子，指向那个明显的空档，“我门已经全面检查过现场，从这里到整个保险室，再到整个白金汉宫，没有任何E留下的东西，不管是有意的还是无意的。”

柯克兰巡官没有说话，而是在房间里走了一圈，最后站在门口巨大的电子锁前，“没有任何损坏痕迹，我们的E依旧是那个自尊心很高的小偷啊。这把锁的工作原理知道了吗？”

“这个…暂时还……”

“对于保险室来说最重要的门锁都还没有仔细调查，还说什么没有线索，”柯克兰巡官的语气依旧平静且缓慢，可是隐藏在其中的怒意就连霍华德都能明显地感受到。

面前的警员立刻道了歉，然后小跑着离开了现场。

“柯克兰巡官，我不是很明白，既然E盗窃祖母绿是出于兴趣，那他为什么不拿走这个更长的项链呢？”在对室内进行了一番仔细探查后，霍华德站在玻璃柜前，将早就埋在心里的疑问说出了口，“明明这条项链上的宝石更多更大，而且它们都是放在同一个地方，可他却只拿走了那条短项链。”

正在欣赏红宝石戒指的柯克兰巡官闻声走到霍华德的身边，“叫我亚瑟就可以了，简一直就是这么叫的。”

“好的，亚瑟…长官……”

年轻的警员明显对这样的称呼十分不习惯，虽然改成了用名字，但还是在后面加了一个长官。不会亚瑟并没有介意，他只是抬了一下右边的眉毛，为认真思考的霍华德解答了困惑。

“雷昂警官没有在介绍里提及，不过相关的侧写结果写在资料里了，我想你还没有来得及去看，毕竟那之后就直接被我拽来这里了。”亚瑟将手伸进上衣口袋，却在掏出烟盒的时候想起了他们所在的地点，只能叹了口气又把它放回了口袋里，“E可不只是个熟悉艺术品的高智商小偷，他还是个对项链情有独钟的变态。”

“变态？”

“没错，12起绿宝石盗窃案，其中8起都是项链，还有2起是项链吊饰。这样的比例怎么看都不是巧合，我们的一半侧写师认为E倾向于盗取项链是因为项链上的绿宝石数量往往较多，而另一半则认为这是他某种癖好的表现。”

亚瑟再次踱步回了那颗硕大的红宝石前，并没有接着说下去，而是掏出了另一边口袋里的放大镜仔细观察这颗艳红吐血的结晶。

霍华德耐心地等了一会儿，却没有等到下文，于是他大着胆子继续追问道，“亚瑟长官你把E称作变态，难道喜欢项链是什么很奇怪的癖好吗？”

听到等待已久的疑问，亚瑟总算收起了手里的折叠放大镜，拍了拍霍华德的肩膀，“你还没有女朋友吧，霍华德？”

霍华德被这突如其来的问题打了个措手不及，他立刻红了脸，磕磕绊绊地回答道，“我，我有，才交到的女朋友…”

看着红成了一只熟虾的助手，亚瑟笑出了声，这一次总算有人看见了这个美景，不过依旧很可惜，与面前的年轻巡官不同，霍华德对男人并没有兴趣。

“男人总爱送女人项链，对吗？而女人也总喜欢男人为她戴上项链。”亚瑟慢条斯理地讲起了男女之间的定情信物，“项链，是戴在脖子上的，准确的说，是完整地套在脖子上的，你知道还有什么是套在脖子上的吗？项圈。”他说着，伸开右手在自己的脖子上比划了一下，“项圈最早是戴在奴隶身上的，象征主人对其的所有权，而项链正是从项圈演变发展而来。虽然现在它的含义早已经改变了，但深藏在人类内心深处的东西始终是不变的。”

他再次走向一个蓝宝石戒指，弯下腰仔细端详，“E，如果他不是个占有欲和执着心都超强的sadism，那就是个只有被拴起来才会兴奋的masochism，当然，这不仅限于物理层面，更多地可能体现在精神层面上。不过无论怎么样，他可都是算是个不折不扣的变态了。”

亚瑟的语气依旧没什么变化，这让霍华德听不出来他对E究竟是在厌恶还是在称赞。不过身为苏格兰场最年轻的巡官，又参与调查了至少四起祖母绿盗窃案件，霍华德还是最终推断亚瑟嘴里的‘变态’是个贬义词。

他撑着下巴想了一会儿，这才恍然大悟，“所以他才只拿走了更加接近于项圈的choker！第二组侧写师的理论才是正确的！他喜欢的不仅仅是绿宝石，还有象征着占有的东西！”

“很不错，继续说。”

“呃……我就只能想到这些了，亚瑟长官……”

哈哈，亚瑟又笑了一声。

霍华德总觉得亚瑟长官的心情十分不错，和之前那个凌晨三点端着咖啡冲进会议室的巡官截然不同。

似乎就是从进入这个保险室开始，他整个人都精神了不少。或许是咖啡因开始起作用了？

这当下，亚瑟依旧在仔细看着那颗蓝宝石戒指，这让霍华德不禁有些疑惑，“亚瑟长官，那里有什么线索吗？”

然而他没有得到回答，亚瑟已经完全沉浸于眼前这颗硕大的矿物结晶里，他甚至还拿出了一个小巧的手电从各个方向照射观察，嘴角不停上扬，“戴安娜王妃的订婚戒指，Commoner's Sapphire, 矢车菊蓝宝石，12克拉，出产自印度喀什米尔，矿区在1880年被发现，只过了短短20年就被开采一空。”

“诶？”没有想到话题突然转到了蓝宝石，霍华德一时间愣在原地。

“这可真是罕见的极品，是我见过净度最高的一颗蓝宝石，几乎看不到丝状物，真不愧是王室珠宝。”

这没头没尾的宝石鉴定评价让霍华德完全摸不到头脑。亚瑟看起来只是单纯地在欣赏一颗宝石，但现在是办案的紧要关头，而亚瑟柯克兰巡官又是苏格兰场的最优秀的警探之一，他一定是在观察与这次案件有关的线索，说不定这就是找到E的关键。

霍华德这么相信着。

“嗯，能近距离鉴赏稀有的高级宝石，也不枉我凌晨三点就被叫来办案了。”亚瑟的语气十分陶醉，他收起了手电，又开始在其他珠宝前踱步，怎么看都不像是全力侦破案件的警官，倒更像是在商店里挑选首饰的少女，“说实话，要不是E开始瞄准祖母绿下手，我也不会主动申请来负责他的案子，无法侦破的盗窃案，这可不是一个警察希望在自己的经历档案里看见的东西。”

没错，这样根本无从切入的棘手案件几乎没有人想要负责。虽然身为警察，侦破怪案疑案是每个人的梦想，但大家毕竟没有生活在柯南道尔的小说里，比起困难案件，大部分警察还是更喜欢去处理那些在一周内就能告破的杀人案件，这样，在自己的档案里也能留下漂亮的记录，而漂亮的记录也就意味着更大的升迁机会。

就算是连环杀人犯也比来无影去无踪的怪盗好上一百倍。所以当刑侦组的亚瑟主动申请负责E相关案件时，几乎没有任何阻力地就被批准了。

“卢浮宫的那起你知道吧？”他又停在了一颗小一点的蓝宝石前，开始查看，“资料第三十三页，路易十五的王冠，镶嵌了282颗钻石，237颗珍珠，64颗宝石，可真是法国人的风格。”亚瑟笑着摇了摇头，“总而言之，我们的E，把上面所有的祖母绿全都撬下来带走了，整个王冠依旧放在原位，其他的宝石一个不少。”

霍华德终于翻找到了这起案件的相关记录，照片中的王冠上镶满了宝石，看起来华丽无比，甚至已经到了凌乱的地步，而不少地方只剩了一个底座，大小不一，这应该就是曾经镶嵌绿宝石的地方了。

就在霍华德尽力欣赏这个乱七八糟的王冠时，亚瑟突然走到了他的身边，“拜E所赐，那一次我可是近距离欣赏到了世界上最完整的斯里兰卡蓝宝石套件。”

他的声音听起来愉悦得很单纯，让霍华德想到了拆开圣诞礼物的弟弟，但他还是想要努力告诉自己亚瑟长官真的是为接下来要告诉自己的惊天发现而做铺垫，于是他决定直接将话题引到最终目的上来，“所以E选择这些地方盗窃，是因为失窃的珠宝旁边都有蓝宝石吗？这确实是个重要的线索。”

然而亚瑟并没有像刚才一样赞赏他的发现，反而是一脸忍俊不禁，“绿宝石旁边有蓝宝石这再普通不过了，世界上珍贵的宝石就那么几种，不仅仅是蓝宝石，红宝石和钻石也都在每一个案发现场。”

“是，是这样吗……那您特意说起这些蓝宝石是……”

“啊，因为我很喜欢宝石，特别是蓝宝石。如果不是因为进入苏格兰场，我现在肯定从事的是宝石鉴定，毕竟这可是我的大学辅修的专业。怎么，你没有听说？我以为每个人都知道的。”

此刻，一直妄图自欺欺人的霍华德也终于相信，眼前的年轻巡官确实只是在欣赏珠宝。就在他试图掩饰自己的尴尬时，谢天谢地，之前跑去询问门锁的警员带着一摞资料回到了现场。

前一秒还沉浸在宝石光彩里的亚瑟瞬间又恢复成为了那个因为早起而心情不佳的长官，那个专门侦破恶性刑事案件并且无一失手的优秀警探。

“我希望你能带来的结果能让我满意，杰夫，”他接过名叫杰夫的警员递来的书面材料，开始细细翻看，“好了，趁现在去喝杯咖啡吧，这些麻烦的电子安全锁，我想这够我看一会儿了。”

被电子锁的原理折磨了一上午，又在案发现场仔细搜索了一下午，并且意料之中地，进展为零，单纯的咖啡因已经不足以支撑亚瑟的大脑。在最后一次欣赏完女王最爱的德里杜尔巴长项链后，亚瑟决定给自己一个小时的休息时间。

Asmodeus，阿斯蒙蒂斯，不错的名字。亚瑟在这间可以算得上是安静的酒吧要了杯啤酒，在喝掉半杯之后慢慢放空了大脑。

「今天凌晨，白金汉宫保险室内发生一起盗窃案，被窃物品为德里杜尔巴短项链，在1921年Garrard为玛丽女王打造，通过家族继承为女王所有，并且是当年女王赠予已故戴安娜王妃的结婚礼物。这条短项链由14颗祖母绿宝石组成，据警方可靠人士透露，这正是知名绿宝石大盗E所实施的又一起完美盗窃案。由于失窃地点位于女王居所，现在警方正……」

“钟爱祖母绿的自大小偷，有些陈词滥调啊，不是吗？”

身边突然传来了带着嘲弄的声音，打断了亚瑟不用闭眼的休息。他回过头，一个金发蓝眼的年轻人站在那里，伸出手指了指悬挂在酒吧天花板的电视屏幕，“你一直盯着那个新闻，是觉得它很有趣吗？”

看来今天是个幸运日，除了王妃的订婚戒指，还有另外一对蓝宝石可以观赏，“说实话，我只是在发呆。”

年轻人的宝石在他的笑容里折射了吧台灯光，亚瑟不禁眯起了眼睛。

“还好，不是因为那个漂亮的记者小姐，”没有询问许可，他直接坐在了亚瑟身边的吧椅上，“否则我想了十分钟的开场白可就要浪费了。”

男人穿着价值不菲的黑色大衣，敞开的衣襟里是全套的高档西装，露出大衣袖口的衬衫袖钉和领带上的夹扣镶嵌着小巧的蓝色晶石，与他的眼睛完美地配成了一套。

也许今天并不是什么幸运日，拜E所赐，因为，“那我只能说抱歉了，我现在正被困在闪亮的工作中，但是如果你能在接下来的…”亚瑟抬起左手看了一眼手表，“二十分钟里完成你今晚想要做的一切，那这段开场白就不算浪费。”

面对这明显的拒绝，年轻人并没有就此离开，而是向酒保要了一杯麦芽啤酒，然后向亚瑟伸出右手，“二十分钟，足够完成我的自我介绍了。”

他挤了下右眼，这样孩子气的动作和成熟的衣装和游刃有余的语气十分不相符，“我是阿尔弗雷德，哦顺便一提，这就是我今晚想做的全部。”

“阿尔弗雷德？这可真是个怀旧的名字，很少有你这个年纪的人叫这个。”

“确实，我想给我起名字的人应该是有什么奇怪的喜好。”

“不管怎样，这是个好名字，而且我也没什么资格说它，我叫亚瑟。”

“哈哈，”阿尔弗雷德笑着接过了酒保递来的啤酒，向亚瑟举起，“那么同为上个世纪老头子名字的受害者，直到你返回那个‘闪亮’的工作，亚瑟愿意和阿尔弗雷德聊聊天吗？”

“当然，毕竟那可是你花了十分钟才想到的开场白。”借着阿尔弗雷德仰头喝酒的间隙，亚瑟暗中打量了一番，面前的这个人不仅仅是衣服价值不菲，脚上的那双鞋也是某个订制品牌。亚瑟对于这样的人并不陌生，他们往往会在闲暇时间混迹于何种高端会所，在那里寻找自己的‘猎物’，而不是在这种拥挤的小酒吧。

而且……

“说到名字，你可是和阿尔弗雷德大帝共享一个名字，将维京海盗从这片土地上驱逐的伟大国父。”亚瑟转过头，电视上的画面正好演到了怪盗E所犯下的第一桩盗窃案件，阿尔弗雷德大帝的画像就在屏幕正中间，“也是这位传说中的小偷下手的第一个目标。”

阿尔弗雷德稍稍抬起视线，看了两眼新闻后兴致缺缺地耸了耸肩，“我还以为这位绿宝石大盗是个坚持自己爱好的人，没想到他还偷过这些东西。”

眼神没有漂移，鼻翼正常颤动，眉头舒展，阿尔弗雷德只是在陈述自己内心真实的想法。

然而亚瑟心中的疑虑却没有丝毫减少，直觉告诉他，今晚这个前来向他搭讪的男人想要的远远不止一个自我介绍。虽然在办案中，最重要的三要素是线索、推理和证据，但是要想成为一个优秀的警探，敏锐的直觉也必不可少。毫不夸张地说，那三要素的收集与直觉拥有直接的关系。

看来今天的休息时间要提前结束了。

亚瑟笑着摇了摇头，“你刚才说这位小偷先生的故事是陈词滥调，我还以为你对他很了解，怎么，原来你并不清楚吗？”

“喜欢偷窃祖母绿的E，就连小学操场上的小朋友们都听说过他的丰功伟绩。不过具体的我就不太清楚了，比如说他还偷过这么多比绿宝石难看一百倍的东西。”

如果他对E知之甚详，那就非常值得怀疑；而如果他说自己对E相关的事件完全不清楚，那肯定也是在撒谎。可是阿尔弗雷德做出了一个非常普通非常正常的回答，正常到亚瑟不知道那到底是真话还是超乎常人的演技。

很可惜，那两颗蓝宝石里并不能藏起答案，否则他就可以近距离地好好观察一下了。

“我有些好奇，明明大家都很喜欢他的经历，甚至网上还有很多以他为原型的小说，但你似乎对他并不怎么有好感，能告诉我为什么吗？”

“通常来讲，我会从各自的喜好开始聊起，不过这既然是你的问题，我想，今晚改变一下习惯也未尝不可。”余光里，阿尔弗雷德将酒杯稍稍向亚瑟这边推近了一些，再明显不过的下意识距离试探，但亚瑟并没有对此做出任何反应，只是看着对方的眼睛等待下文，“在我看来，他只不过是个想要博得关注的可怜虫罢了。如果想要绿宝石，多得是保安系统更加薄弱的地方，多得是比他拿走的宝石品质更好的祖母绿，可是他没有选择它们，而是一次又一次潜入防范完备的重要场所，然后强迫症一样地抹除一切痕迹，不管它是不是会暴露自己。这根本不是盗窃，而是演出。”

“这样的看法我倒是第一次听说。”亚瑟当然并不是第一次听说，实施连环盗窃的大盗基本上都会有一定的表演型人格，这在警察培训学校里是最基本的常识，“不过既然是在表演，那他为什么不留下些东西呢？比如嘲笑无能的警方，或者表示自己是劫富济贫之类的，就像那些经典小说里写的一样。像现在这样清除一切痕迹，似乎很难达到最佳的演出效果啊。”

“也许那些人并不是他的观众呢？”阿尔弗雷德稍微眯起了眼睛，目光聚焦在亚瑟的双眼，右手伸进大衣内侧的口袋。

亚瑟立刻警觉起来，他不易察觉地将手压上别在后腰位置的枪套，以便在最快的时间里掏出手枪与面前的男人对峙。

一秒的时间被无限拉长，阿尔弗雷德手臂细微的角度变化说明他已经将藏在胸前口袋里的东西握在了手中，此刻，正在将它掏出。

亚瑟的神经紧绷到了极点，对男人的疑虑在这一刻全部迸发，手指已经握住手枪握柄，他随时都可以进行射击。

“也许，他已经达到目的了。柯克兰巡官。”男人终于掏出了他的武器，将它指向亚瑟。

一个钱包。一个看起来比阿尔弗雷德其他东西都廉价不少的皮质钱包，边角甚至已经有些磨损了。那也是正常的，毕竟那是亚瑟的钱包。

准备掏枪的右手因为这突然的剧情转折而不自然地颤动了一下，随即又摸向了原本放钱包的口袋，果然，那里已经空空如也了。

阿尔弗雷德依旧是那副笑脸，那副无论发生什么、就算被手枪抵在额头都不会改变的笑脸，“抱歉，它之前就掉在你身边的地上，我捡起来的时候看见了里面的东西。”

掉在地上？确实，在阿尔弗雷德来搭话之前，亚瑟一直在冲着屏幕发呆，在昏暗的酒吧里被小偷摸了口袋也并不是什么奇怪的事。可是里面的现金一分都没有少，这会是普通小偷的所作所为吗？

“也许是某个人暂时拿走，结果被里面的东西吓到，所以又扔回来了。”阿尔弗雷德指了指钱包里的警徽说道，就像是完全看懂了亚瑟的疑虑，“胆小、又不会观察，注定只能一辈子当个最普通的小偷。明明只要稍微多看几眼就能发现，这位柯克兰巡官现在根本不会有闲时间去追究小偷小摸这样的事情，对吗？”

亚瑟没有说话。

“你一直盯着电视屏幕，焦点不清的眼神说明你是在发呆，可是眨眼频率对于发呆来说实在是不够低，证明你的眼睛现在已经是疲惫干涩的状态，所以身体才会做出这样的反应。并且，在记者两次提及‘据警方透露‘的时候，你会下意识地皱眉，那是在不满，或许是在想到底是那个混蛋又给记者乱说。在我们说话的这一段时间里，你好几次摸向左边的口袋，却并没有掏出里面的东西，而是稍微撇了撇嘴，我想，那里面是香烟吧。你没有拿出来是想到了这里禁烟，而你习惯性地摸向它是因为你需要它来让自己更好地集中精神。”

他根本不是来搭讪的，这个男人明显已经观察亚瑟很久，却在对话里装作若无其事。可按照他可以媲美优秀探员的观察能力，如果真的另有所图，为什么又要穿着这样乍眼的服装，又为什么要突然坦白。这太奇怪了。

不，也许这并不奇怪。也许这就是他的舞台，而他穿上了戏服，正在卖力地演出。

亚瑟没有再掩盖敌意，他用在审讯室里的眼神盯着依旧游刃有余的阿尔弗雷德——对，这个名字肯定也是假名。

“你已经很累了，眨眼频率和头疼的表现说明了用脑过度，可现在又必须集中精神，因为这个来向你搭话的人浑身上下都是疑点。尽管对于你的那些试探，他的回答和反应都没有一点问题，但你还是无法放松警惕。”

“你到底是什么人，想要干什么？”

一张名片递在亚瑟的眼前，“我说过了，我是阿尔弗雷德，今天只是来做个自我介绍。”见亚瑟并没有收下，阿尔弗雷德也没有生气，而是将它压在了酒杯下面，站起身，在左手的奢侈手表上点了点，“亚瑟，你的休息时间到了，你一直在调查的那个人或许正在那里等着你呢。”

他转身离开了酒吧。

亚瑟处理过无数的恶性杀人案件，从失手的防卫过当，到精密的连环杀人。他见过无数的罪犯，在审讯室里，他们有的在惊慌中落泪，有的只是变态地大笑着、意犹未尽地讲述自己是怎样折磨每一个受害者。

可没有一个人能够给予他如此的颤栗。就像是毫无防备能力地直面一头孤狼，唯一的生存机会就是它主动离开。

亚瑟盯着那个早已经没有人影的大门，血液的鼓动比音乐还要响，大量咖啡因也没能带动的心脏现在狂跳不止。

他拿起酒杯下的名片，将它塞进了钱包里。

被E偷走的所有绿宝石就像是掉进了另一个宇宙。

也许是知道侦破的难度，所以上级好心地放宽了时间限制，亚瑟有整整两周的时间来找到德里杜尔巴短项链。

“至于E，可以把他放在次要。”

哦，是嘛，那可真是太棒了。

灰白的烟灰在烟灰缸里积成小山，各种调查文件上满是标记和说明，白板上全是被打上红叉的一个个手法推理。整整三天，亚瑟的睡眠时间可能只有7个小时，咖啡因早就已经失去了效果，现在就连尼古丁也快要成为弃儿了。

睡眠不足会严重影响大脑的运转，与其再强行坚持下去，不如回家做一个充分的休整。就在他刚刚穿上外套时，同样顶着一对黑眼圈的霍华德冲进了办公室。

“亚瑟长官！啊！”他急急忙忙地跑过来，完全没有看到脚下的一个磁吸，结结实实地踩了上去，差点儿摔倒，还好被亚瑟及时扶住了，“真是抱歉，我怎么总是这么不小心！”

确实，在这短短三天的助手生涯里，霍华德总计碰洒咖啡3次，撞倒同事2次，自己绊倒4次，摔倒亚瑟身上5次。如果不是他怎么看都是个直男，还总是在没有几分钟的闲暇时间里看着屏保上的女朋友照片发呆，亚瑟都要以为他是对自己有意思了。

“又有什么没用的报告了？很遗憾，我的大脑已经到极限了，需要回家休息一下，等我回来再看吧。”亚瑟将他手里的文件接过，放在桌子上，然而，第一页上的照片吸引了他的注意，“这是？”

“是您之前交给我的名片上的人，这几天需要查找的东西太多了，我只能抽时间来调查他，所以慢了一些。”

霍华德虽然总是冒冒失失，但是办事效率还是可以的，在这么忙碌的时期竟然还能找到这么多页的资料。

也许休息时间可以顺延一个小时。亚瑟又坐回了椅子上，示意霍华德说下去。

“哦，好的。”霍华德立刻恢复了笔直的站姿，开始汇报，“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，26岁，英国伦敦人，是一家公司的最大股东及法人， _Temperantia Ltd_ ，主要从事软件开发。”

那竟然真的是他的名字。

“8年前，也就是18岁时，进入帝国理工学院数学系学习，4年后获得学士学位，在一家软件公司工作一年，之后辞职创立了自己的公司，也就是现在的 _Temperantia Ltd_ 。”霍华德一旦开始汇报，就从粗心的冒失鬼变成了没有暂停键的快速语音机器人，只要不是外面氢弹爆炸，他就不会磕绊更不会停下。好在即使是疲惫到了极点，亚瑟也比外面的绝大多数同事们脑子灵光不少，还能跟得上他的语速，“我询问过他在校期间的几乎所有老师，他们对他印象十分深刻，说琼斯同学十分热衷于学习，经常与教授们讨论各种问题，从没有缺席过任何一堂课。除了数学系的课程，根据学校系统的记录显示，他还选修了不少软件开发相关课程，从大一到大四的每一天都安排得满满当当。而在这一时期，E总共进行了7次盗窃，其中3起在英国，其他4起在法国、丹麦以及意大利。我将他的课表与这7起盗窃案的时间做了对比，基本上可以排除他这一时期的作案嫌疑。”

亚瑟快速翻阅着资料，上面引用了不同老师和同学的评价，确实如霍华德所说，阿尔弗雷德似乎只是一个热爱学习的优秀学生。

“毕业后到现在这4年间的出行记录并不能成为不在场证明，之后我可以去他的公司仔细排查。不过这次的德里杜尔巴项链事件倒是有直接证据，航空公司和出入境管理处的记录显示，他在项链失窃当天的下午4点才从德国返回并入境，并没有作案时间。”

不知道为什么，亚瑟舒了一口气，“不用去他的公司了，我想这些已经足够了，我们还是集中经历找回女王陛下的项链吧。这几天辛苦…”，将手里的资料大概翻了一遍，亚瑟疑惑地抬起头，“为什么只有他进入大学之后的记录，霍华德，我应该不用提醒你未成年人也会犯罪的吧？”

霍华德听了这话连连摇头，“不，这就是我接下来要说的，他18岁之前的记录在最后一页。”

亚瑟翻到最后一页，很明显，它刚刚被略过了，因为那只有短短的一行。

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，16岁加入英国国籍，原籍未知。”

今天的伦敦难得放了晴，西边的天空甚至出现了晚霞。

亚瑟走在回家的路上，依旧无法将那个奇怪的男人移出大脑，因为他进入大学之前的记录实在是太不寻常了。可是根据霍华德收集到的证据，阿尔弗雷德怎么看都不会是E，至少有百分之九十八的可能性。

也许这一次的直觉出了问题，那个人只不过是个有些奇怪癖好的有钱人而已，不知道在哪里看到了亚瑟，对他产生了兴趣，然后利用自己的资源搞到了不少资料。虽然这也非常值得调查一番，然后申请一个禁令，让他远离自己，但是就如阿尔弗雷德之前所说，柯克兰巡官实在是没有闲时间在乎这些小小的犯罪了。

等到这一切都解决—鬼知道到底能不能解决—再去给那个变态好好上一课吧。亚瑟在初秋的晚风里拢了拢大衣衣领，快步向公寓走去。

“柯克兰巡官，晚上好。”

真是想什么来什么。

亚瑟转过身，依旧一身考究西装的阿尔弗雷德正站在路边，旁边是一辆黑色的商务车。

“怎么，想要直接把我绑走？不得不提醒你一句，这个路口的摄像头能够拍到这里，跟踪狂先生。”亚瑟扬起眉毛摇了摇头。

那两颗蓝宝石在夕阳里也十分迷人，而阿尔弗雷德的笑容让它们更加闪耀。

如果他不是个变态跟踪狂，也不是16岁时凭空出现的外星人就好了，亚瑟在心里连连感叹着，否则我现在就会把他推进那辆车里，在最近的距离下好好‘欣赏’那两颗宝石，哦再加一条，如果我现在不是累到根本就硬不起来的话。可现实总不会如人们的心愿，所以亚瑟并没有那么做。

“我只是想说声抱歉，亚瑟，那天我做过头了，你似乎在怀疑我是什么江洋大盗。我在大学的一个关系比较好的老师特意问我是不是出了什么事，因为有警察打电话向他询问有关我的一些情况。很抱歉耽误了你的调查时间，不过我想现在我的嫌疑应该洗清了吧？”阿尔弗雷德向他走近了几步，看起来确实是在认真道歉，“所以，是否能允许我用一顿晚餐来向你赔罪呢？你应该还没有吃晚餐吧，我知道一家环境不错的餐厅，我想你应该会喜欢的。那之后我会送你回家休息，耽误不了太长时间。”

他又走回车旁，为亚瑟打开了后座的车门，然后一脸微笑地等待着。

变态跟踪狂的车真的有人会坐上去吗？说不定那里面放满了沾湿乙醚的毛巾，只等亚瑟一上车就直接迷晕他，然后锁进某个有钱人最喜欢的地下室，不给衣服穿。

“你也说了，那个摄像头可以拍到这里的，如果还不放心，可以告诉你的朋友，或者是那个可爱的助手。”阿尔弗雷德再一次看穿了亚瑟的面无表情，他向着路口摄像头的方向挥挥手，又指了指亚瑟。

哦去他的。不知道是体内沉寂许久的咖啡因突然爆发了效果还是别的什么原因，总之亚瑟只感到了脑子一热，等回过神来，他已经坐在了散发着皮草香味的真皮座椅上，而轿车正向着前方开去。

本以为这位公司的大股东会带自己去一家所有高级成员才能进入的会所，然而出乎意料地，他们此刻正坐在一间家庭餐厅里，面前是简单却温暖的菜品。

阿尔弗雷德没有再说出什么跟踪狂的宣言，而是就像他之前提到的那样，从各自的喜好开始聊起。喜欢数学、编程、戏剧，这些亚瑟早就在霍华德的调查报告里看得明明白白。

“除了这些之外呢？你应该还有其他爱好吧，我猜，绘画鉴赏？”亚瑟停下手里的餐叉，看向隐瞒了自己的阿尔弗雷德，“ _Temperantia_ ，你公司的名字，意思是镇静剂，可比起软件公司，这倒更像是医药公司的名字。”

“确实总会被人这么说，可那与绘画鉴赏又有什么关系呢？”

真是太镇定了，亚瑟不禁皱起了眉头。

一般的罪犯在自己的秘密即将被揭开时，无论怎么克制，都会从各种肢体动作上表现出紧张和不安，即使是最狡诈的杀人狂，也至少会在听到的一瞬间被细微的表情出卖一二。

可阿尔弗雷德完全没有类似的反应，他看起来只是一个突然听到有趣言论的普通人，瞳孔稍稍放大，眉头略微上抬。然而，就像上一次一样，这样无辜的表现只是让亚瑟更加怀疑。

“因为除此之外，它还是一个拉丁词汇，意思是克制。”心跳有些加速，亚瑟死死盯着对面正在微笑的男人，生怕漏过他的任何反应，“即使在拉丁语里，这也不是一个常用的词，但， _Temperantia_ ，它是1872年的一幅画作，作者爱德华·伯恩·琼斯，他最庞大的一幅作品开始创作于1881年，17年后才最终完成，它的名字是……”

“ _The Last Sleep of Arthur in Avalon_ ，不仅如此，在这17年间，他还为亚瑟王的戏剧设计了舞台布景。”阿尔弗雷德接过了亚瑟没有说完的话，他的表情终于改变了，可那并不是紧张或是荒乱。嘴角更加上扬，双眼在那之后才微微眯起，眼周肌肉被牵动，眉毛下弯，这是可以写进教科书的杜特尼微笑，是在欢悦情绪下所展露的最真实的笑容，“原来苏格兰场的警察还要熟知这么多艺术相关的知识，这可有些出乎意料。”

对方竟然抢先坦白，这让亚瑟不禁有些挫败，他决定不再隐瞒，“省省吧，你肯定已经查到我为什么知道这些了。所以，你到底是从什么时候开始的？”

“开始什么？”

“开始调查我，”不过这毕竟不是审讯室，而且面前的奶油南瓜汤真的非常美味，紧绷了几天的神经在微甜中逐渐得到舒缓，于是亚瑟并没有使用强硬的语气，而是像朋友闲聊一样说着足以把这个年轻人带进警局的事情，“本来我以为这个名字可能只是个巧合，毕竟如果真是那样，你又为什么要等那么多年才向我搭话，可没想到，你竟然自己承认了。虽然暗中调查别人并不犯法，可如果我去申请，照样能让你在局里待一晚上，跟踪狂先生。”

阿尔弗雷德笑得更加明显了，他甚至发出了两下轻笑的声音，“既然我主动解答了你的一个疑问，亚瑟，作为交换，你也回答我一个问题怎么样？”

真是得寸进尺的变态。亚瑟没有回应，继续喝着橙黄色的南瓜汤，甜甜的，太好喝了。

理解了这样的默认，阿尔弗雷德提出了他的问题，“你害怕我吗？当然，不是接近恐惧的害怕，只是那种看见街角突然出现的蜘蛛一样的害怕。”

“确实，变态跟踪最终演变成计划杀人的案例只多不少，但很可惜，我不知道什么叫害怕。如果你现在扑上来，我发誓，我有一百种方法放倒你。”

这个回答稍微减轻了对方愈发得意的笑，但它并没有转变成任何负面的情绪，相反地，那双蓝宝石稍微移动了视线，落在亚瑟面部靠下的位置，“你的嘴唇上沾了南瓜汤，亚瑟。”

可即使亚瑟擦去了那一点痕迹，他的目光也依旧停留在那里。

“感谢款待，确实是一家不错的餐厅，看来你那些游走在犯罪边缘的调查十分充分。”汽车停在了路边，车窗外是亚瑟熟悉的公寓，并不是什么奇怪的荒郊野外别墅，不过亚瑟并没有马上拉开车门，他依旧坐在后座，转头看向身边的男人，“虽然有很多问题想要仔细审问你，但是就先从这个开始吧。你在餐厅为什么问我是否害怕你？以你的观察能力，我想这种事情并不需要向本人求证吧？”

阿尔弗雷德没有再微笑着对答如流，而是沉默了几秒，一直看着亚瑟的眼睛。

不知道是不是错觉，那对蓝宝石有一瞬间的失神，就像是被移走了照亮它的灯光，虽然依旧会汲取周围微弱的光线而保持湛蓝，但那是没有焦点的、好像灵魂都被吸走了。

可那仅仅是一瞬中的一瞬，亚瑟怀疑可能是因为周围光线的变化才让他看错了那个眼神。

“优秀的柯克兰巡官一定很清楚，人们在轻微紧张害怕的时候，会瞳孔放大，因为少量肾上腺素的分泌而心跳加速，身体需要更多氧气，所以在加快呼吸的同时，鼻翼也会更加开启。”这是每个警察必备的观察技能，亚瑟当然很清楚，“可另外一种激素分泌时，人体也会产生相同的反应，虽然可能会有细微的差别，但是很难将它与害怕分清，大多数情况下，就连自身的大脑都会错误地解读这些信号，让人混淆。”

距离在每一个单词中逐渐缩进。

激素分泌，可是如果不抽出血液进行检验，大脑并不能准确地分辨此时的感情。

是紧张、害怕、提防，还是…

“那你，得出结论了吗？”蓝色几乎完全遮蔽视线，亚瑟在异常的呼吸节奏里勉强地问出这句话。

“这个结论正确吗？”嘴唇上传来温热的触感，蓝宝石里闪烁着漫天的繁星。

但只是短短的一秒，星空就再次远离。

“奶油南瓜汤很好喝，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德又换上了那张笑脸，看样子是对亚瑟无声的回答很高兴，“好好休息一晚吧，期待我们的下次见面。”

亚瑟拉开车门，在下车之前突然想到了一个很重要的问题，非常重要，“喂，你没在我的浴室里装什么偷拍摄像头吧。”

“当然没有，我还是喜欢给自己留一点惊喜的。那么晚安了，柯克兰巡官，相信还有很多事件等着你调查。”

黑色的汽车缓缓离去，而亚瑟也转身走向公寓楼的大门，南瓜汤的甜味在口腔里久久不能散去。

“长官！亚瑟长官！！”清晨，亚瑟才踏进警局大门，霍华德就迎面向他跑来，意料之中地，他又绊倒了，一头撞进亚瑟怀里。

即使是再勤于锻炼的亚瑟，被一个成年男人这么一撞，也难免捂着胸口咳嗽了两下，“霍华德，你这是袭警，咳咳…”

可非常奇怪的是，霍华德这一次没有像以往一样连连道歉，他的脸憋得通红，整个人激动得就快要跳起来了，“找到了！绿宝石！”

“什么？！”调查搜寻了一周都没有什么线索的项链竟然就这么自己长腿出现了？亚瑟完全不敢相信自己的耳朵，“在哪里？！”

证物保管室里，一条绿宝石项链在灯光下闪着光。可那不是德里杜尔巴项链，那是…

“五年前，E的第一个绿宝石战利品。”亚瑟紧紧盯着桌面，生怕这条美丽的项链在一个眨眼的时间里又会消失不见，“在哪里找到的？”

“就在这里。”

“这里？什么叫这里？”

“凌晨四点，值夜班的同事在例行巡查时发现这间屋子里的桌子上有什么在反光，开门之后就看见这条项链在这里了。”霍华德翻找着手中的资料，在亚瑟面前摊开，案件记录照片里的项链没有眼前的实物万分之一耀眼，“虽然看上去是一样的，但我们还是联系了专门的鉴定专家，他们可能还要一会儿才能到。”

“这就是那条项链。”亚瑟喃喃道。

霍华德并没有听清，他发出了疑问的声音，可是没有得到回答。

亚瑟就像是第一天在盗窃现场时一样，拿出了小手电仔细观察着，“在它被盗之前我曾经这样观察过，不可能会认错。可是，主石的颜色变浅了…”

“颜色变浅了？意思是这个最大的绿宝石是假的？E把它调包了吗？”

“不，不是假的，它是被优化了。宝石优化，利用热处理或者辐射处理改变原本的外观，最主要就是改变颜色，现在市场上流通的宝石百分之七十以上都是被优化的。”亚瑟戴上手套拿起项链仔仔细细地查看着，“虽然单纯和照片对比并不能明显地看出来，但这颗主石吊坠确实比我之前见它的时候颜色变浅了一些。这种改变太不明显了，而且它本来就已经价值连城，优化甚至会让它贬值，E到底是为什么要这么做……”

“唔……”霍华德抱着资料站在一旁，想要努力对比照片里主石的颜色和亚瑟手里主石的颜色，然而正如亚瑟所说，他根本看不出来有什么区别，“之前说过，E偷走的绿宝石都没有在市场上流通过，所以我们才推断他现在的盗窃是出于兴趣，那他这样改变宝石的颜色，是不是因为他只喜欢某一种颜色比较浅的祖母绿啊？”

现在只有这一件证物，还没有办法确定霍华德的推断，也许正如他所说，E喜欢某一个稍浅的颜色，所以才做出这种意义不明的优化；又或许这只是他出于无聊的试验而已。

无论如何，现在能够确定的一点是，“我们这位默默无闻了五年的江洋大盗，终于按捺不住开始嘲讽警方了。”

直接将偷走的东西堂而皇之地放在警局里。不仅无视各类安保门禁，还毫不在意遍布各处的监控摄像头。这简直就是当着所有人的面大声宣告：进入苏格兰场比进入自己客厅还要简单。

亚瑟将项链放在桌上，“监控记录和门禁记录什么情况？“

“是，我们调取了昨晚的监控视频。晚上8点，最后一个同事离开证物室，并且锁上了门。在那之后一直到凌晨4点项链被发现，视频里没有任何人进入过这间屋子，全警局的监控里也没有显示有外部人员进出。”

真是典型的风格，不留下任何痕迹。亚瑟仔细查看了证物室的门禁，也没有可疑划痕，“门禁系统记录呢？”

“没有开启的记录，E可能不是从这里进入的。”

“检查楼内管道，看看是不是有人进入过，不过我认为E就是堂而皇之从证物室的门进入这里，和从前的每一起盗窃案一样，不论是多严密的监控还是多复杂的门锁，他都是从正门直接走进去的。只不过以前他从不记得关门，这次倒是知道了。”

“如果真是有人从大门进来，但从关门这个习惯来看，将这个项链放在这里的人也有可能不是E。”

“也许他是想隐藏什么……”

监控视频里没有异常，证物室大门一直紧闭，无人出入，和门禁系统的记录一致。正常情况下可以百分之百排除这个入口的可能性，可是心中强烈的感觉一直告诉他，这一定是E的所作所为，而且他一定是得意洋洋地走近警局、走进证物室。

如果E关门是为了隐藏，那只能是隐藏自己曾经入侵过苏格兰场的监控和门禁系统，甚至全部的系统。

警局的系统安全要求非常高，和从前E进行偷窃的每个地点相比都高了不止一个等级，毕竟这涉及到伦敦乃至整个英国的安全问题。如果说从前E入侵过那些博物馆或者是私人保险库的系统，那只能说明他或者他的同伙精通软件技术，而这样的人实在是太多了；可如果能入侵苏格兰场的系统，这就不是一般的黑客可以做到的事情了。

“霍华德，有几个人需要你帮我联系，一会儿我把名单发给你，”亚瑟快步走向办公室，而霍华德小跑着跟在他身后，“我怀疑现在警局的系统已经被入侵过，让信息安全保障部门进行全面检查。”

他在桌面上累成小山的文件里翻找着，终于找到了四天前霍华德交给他的调查资料，“我需要去帝国理工学院问些东西，有什么重要进展及时通知我。”

“是。”

“琼斯同学？哦，我记得他，很聪明，总是会问一些非常深入的问题。”在帝国理工学院，阿尔弗雷德的每一个老师几乎都对他有相同的评价，包括面前这位数学学院的院长，“不过那些问题就像是凭空而降的一样，我一直都想不明白他为什么会有那样的疑问。直到前一段时间，有一位警官向我们的很多同事发邮件询问，我才和另一位教授在聊天中谈到了琼斯同学，他也对琼斯同学的很多问题十分困惑，于是我们交流了之前被他问过的一些问题。”

院长今年已经是六十出头，衣着十分英国，朴素的棕色西装已经有些掉色，看样子是穿了很久了。他眨眼的频率有些高，交握在桌面上的双手也在不自然地动作，很明显有些紧张，“柯克兰警官，琼斯同学是做了什么事情吗？我只知道他现在开了一家软件公司，他…”

“不用紧张，院长先生，这只是初步了解而已，除了琼斯先生还有很多人，所以您不用太在意，只需要和我聊一聊这位优秀的学生。”亚瑟露出了安抚的笑容，他收起了手里的本子和笔，尽可能让自己看起来不像是在询问案件的警官，“您提到和另一位教授交流过，所以，您是发现什么了吗？”

院长的紧张稍稍有所缓解，他喝了一口水，又犹豫了几秒，才最终说道，“他，琼斯同学，当时想要解决的可能是P=NP的问题。”

“P=NP？”

“是。简单来说，P问题就是可以在多项式时间内求解出答案并验证其正确性的问题，这些问题可以通过合适的算法，利用已有的计算机技术获得解决；而NP问题虽然也可以在多项式时间内验证某个结果的正确性，却无法在合理的时间内从问题出发得到正确答案，这样的问题在量子计算机被发明并且应用前是几乎不可能解决的。”

院长先生突然开始了数学问题科普，这让从小就对数学感到头疼的亚瑟不知道该怎么接话，只能安静地继续听下去。

“很明显，P问题是NP问题的子集，而如果能证明NP问题也属于P问题，也就是P=NP，那就意味着所有的NP问题也存在多项式时间内的解法。虽然听起来是一项纯理论的数学证明，可是如果这个问题得证，会影响到全世界的加密系统，不管是个人的简单加密还是最严密的算法加密。因为那就是一个典型NP问题，如果找到了多项式时间内的解法，再配合软件实现，就相当于获得了通向全世界任何一道门、任何一台计算机、任何一个系统的通路，没有人能够发觉和阻拦。”

如果真是那样，开启白金汉宫的保险室大门确实不是难事，而苏格兰场的系统对他来说肯定也是来去自如，无论是修改监控视频还是开启门禁并抹去记录，都是轻而易举的事情。想到他们完备的保密系统可能已经完全暴露在阳光下，亚瑟不禁脊背发凉，“您是担心，如果他证明了这个命题，再加上他的软件公司，他就能侵入任何地方…但这种问题应该有很多人都在尝试证明吧？”

“确实，这是七大千禧年难题之一，想要证明它的人不在少数，可是我不明白他为什么要将其中的小问题拆开来单独请教不同的人。如果只是想要证明数学难题，应该不用这样小心保密才对，再加上你们这几天又来询问……琼斯同学很聪明，我不想他真的犯下什么错。”院长的语气里满是叹息，看起来真的是对阿尔弗雷德寄予厚望。

或许他还知道些别的事情，比如，“琼斯先生他，以前和您说起过他进入大学之前的事情吗？”

“这个，我记得不是很清楚了……”院长的眼睛再次稍稍转向偏左的方向，这和他在回忆霍华德发来的邮件时是一样的，看来他并不是在说谎，而是真的想不起来了。“哦，对了，有一次，是某次学术会议之后，我们去酒吧喝了些酒，琼斯同学只说起过一次。”

“他说了什么？”

他皱起了眉头，“很奇怪的话，他说，他十三岁之后才是真正作为人去生活，在那之前只是像动物一样在生存，他还一直在说要得到全世界最美的宝物。不过那可能只是喝多了酒的胡言乱语吧……”

“最美的……宝物……”

「既然打开了锁，就要拿走里面最美的那件宝物。」

黑暗中，手心里的绿宝石反射着月光。

“柯克兰警官？您还好吗？”见亚瑟似乎沉浸在什么回忆里，脸色发白，院长先生有些担心地叫了叫他。

亚瑟这才终于从奇怪的绿色光泽里清醒过来，他尽力让自己保持冷静，可是从没有这么困难过，“我没事，谢谢您的配合，再见，院长先生。”没有一秒停留地，他冲出办公楼，对着电话那头的霍华德焦急地喊着，“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的电话马上发给我，立刻！”

校门口，一个黑色的身影靠在墙边，“好久不见，亚瑟。”他笑得那么甜那么暖，却让亚瑟周身寒冷。

“喂？亚瑟长官？还能听见吗？喂？？？？”

“不，不用发了。”亚瑟挂断电话，快步走上去拽住了阿尔弗雷德的衣领。可即使是这样凶狠的动作，右手依旧肉眼可见地在发抖。

“你到底是谁。”他想要尽量压低声音，可就像飞速跳动的心脏一样，那根本不受控制。

然而被柯克兰巡官严厉审问的人却没有丝毫动摇，相反地，他握住了那只色厉内荏的右手，不怎么费力地就将它从领口拉下，反背在呼吸急促的警官背后。

身体被猛地拉向前方，亚瑟想要挣开，可在这个姿势下根本使不出力气。蓝色的宝石就像上一次在车里一样接近，他想要在那里看出一点踪迹，可是净度最高的高级宝石里什么都没有。

过于纠缠的呼吸依旧来源于无从分辨的激素种类，让亚瑟既想要立刻逃离，又隐秘地期盼着更加接近。

“这里不是个聊天的好地方，”就在亚瑟无法选择时，阿尔弗雷德替他做了决定，他放开了从没被人如此压制过的柯克兰巡官，笑着向他示意了两人所处的环境：校园大门附近学生往来频繁，不少人都投来窃笑的目光，甚至还有人吹起了口哨，“我们还是换个地方吧，柯克兰巡官。”

高级的酒吧并没有多少客人，亚瑟不知道这是因为这里昂贵的价格，还是距离夜晚还有几个小时的时间。总之，这个处于角落的位置如果不仔细观察，很难发现这里还坐着两个人。

“你到底是什么时候知道我的？”不想耽误一秒地，亚瑟略过审讯室那些拐弯抹角的话术，直接抛出了最终的问题，“从十三年前开始，十三起绿宝石的失踪，这就是为什么你等了这么久才在这时候出来见我。”

“如果你是在说E的偷窃，我记得新闻里说的是十二起而不是十三起吧？”

“别想装傻，你知道我在说什么，阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德……”第一次，亚瑟叫了这个名字，在这一瞬间，陌生又熟悉的词语像是铜钟一样在脑内轰鸣。亚瑟不停重复着这个名字，像是拥塞许久的通路终于被水流冲开。

对，还有这个名字。这个名字。

“亚瑟，告诉我，”躲避不及的手掌贴上亚瑟的侧脸，它游动着，直到捏住下巴迫使它稍稍仰起，呼吸再度交缠，唇尖擦过同样柔软的东西，阿尔弗雷德的声音低沉而令人恐惧，“你为什么会进入苏格兰场，为什么要放弃你钟爱的那些宝石？”

为什么？这么多年，亚瑟从来都不去想为什么。这样的思考毫无意义，并且只会让他难过痛苦。可是总有人会这么问，每一个认识从前的他的人都会这么问，为什么，为什么你没有像自己期望的一样成为宝石鉴定师，为什么选择一条与美丽背道而驰的道路。

“为了柯克兰家？为了你那个即将退出明面舞台的政治家父亲？为了那个加入祖父商业帝国的大哥？为了那个中央权力漩涡里的二哥？”阿尔弗雷德一字一句地细数着那些理由，他的每一句话都在抽走一部分本就稀薄的氧气，直到最后一个词语，“为了向他们证明，即使你只是私生子，也能为家族做出比兄长们更多的贡献。

除了家人外无人知晓的秘密就这么被宣之于口，亚瑟瞬间睁大了眼睛，放大的瞳孔透过了更多光线，让毫无准备的大脑一阵眩晕。

‘母亲’的疏远、兄长们的鄙夷、父亲的冷漠，它们像是一只只无形的手，拖拽着亚瑟，让他远离那个五彩缤纷的世界，远离那个‘女人’所在的世界。

“可是亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德亲吻了他的眼角，“看着那些宝石的你，才是全世界最美的那颗祖母绿。它是我的，是你亲手交给我的。”

「成功进入了这栋拥有重重安保措施的房子，只要那些无聊的金钱就满足了吗？」十七岁的少年坐在与这栋豪宅相比朴素了很多的卧室里，从衣柜最深处的暗盒中拿出了一样东西，即使在黑夜里，它也闪着浅绿色的光芒，就像少年的双眼一样，「既然打开了锁，就要拿走里面最美的那件宝物。」他将它放进瘦弱的盗贼手中，又躺回了床上，仿佛什么都没有发生。墙壁上古老的国王画像依旧目不转睛的盯着他、审判他，就像这个家里的每一个人一样。

「画里的人是谁，他为什么一直看着你？」隐藏了面庞的盗贼第一次说了话，正在经历变声期的嗓音破了三次腔。

「阿尔弗雷德大帝，这片土地曾经的征服者。他拥有镶嵌着十三颗绿宝石的王冠，他可以看着任何他想看的人，可以拥有任何他想要的宝物。」

「包括你？」

「如果那是他想要的。」

“国王已经拥有了十三颗宝石的王冠，亚瑟，现在该给他那件最美的宝物了。让那些美丽的光重新回到你的绿宝石里，它们是最美的，它们是我的。”

氧气被抽离了太久，亚瑟无法呼吸，他急切地吸着气，可空气却怎么也流不进不停起伏的肺叶里。然而在唇瓣相蹭的那一刻，微弱的氧气从口腔进入身体，在生存本能的驱使下，亚瑟发疯一样地贴上了那个能够给予他生命的地方。

游离于黑夜的理智在急切的亲吻里逐渐苏醒，在无意识中与对方纠缠地舌尖却依旧没有停止，他听见了紊乱的呼吸，那不光是自己的，那个总是胜券在握满脸余裕的人也在颤抖着。放在腰间的手逐渐上移，托住快要失去支撑力的脖子，让这个吻变得永无休止。

“亚瑟，十三年前你把它交给了我，现在让我来接你离开。”

亲生母亲留下的唯一物品，那个和亚瑟拥有相同颜色的绿宝石。十三年前，他将它放进了一个盗贼的手中。没有犹豫地、充满希冀地。

至少它会离开这个黑色污泥的宅院，它会继续保持最美的色彩，不因为权力争斗而黯淡，不因为包庇遮掩而碎裂。

手掌在脖颈上不停抚摸摩蹭，眼前的蓝色宝石里满是迷醉，“我会在这里戴上与你相衬的祖母绿，你是我的，亚瑟，我唯一想要的宝物。”

下一秒，即将失去控制的吻被亚瑟粗暴地打断，他狠狠将阿尔弗雷德推倒在座椅上，站起身努力平复呼吸。

“我会抓到你的，”他抹去嘴角的痕迹，重新穿好大衣，“没有人能完全抹去自己的痕迹，E，我会找到证据，我会把你扔进监狱。”

“你不会的，从你把那颗宝石放在我手心的时候，我就知道你永远不会。”

“别以为你很了解我，现在你还能坐在这里而不是审讯室的唯一原因，就只是我手上没有任何证据。你知道这一点，你再知道不过，所以才无所顾忌地故意挑衅，就像把那条项链放进证物室一样！”

“你会找到逮捕我所需要的证据，柯克兰巡官，可你依旧不会将那双金属手镯戴在这双手腕上。”

阿尔弗雷德伸出双手转了转，然后一把拉住了亚瑟的手臂。突然失去平衡，疏于防范的警官重重地摔进了另一个人的怀里，视线瞬间旋转，阿尔弗雷德的双眼和酒吧天花板的吊灯一起进入视线。

“放开我，你这是袭警。”

“那你正好有理由把我带走了，亚瑟，”双手被牢牢固定在头顶无法挣开，亲吻落在脖颈，带来无法拒绝的感受，“还不动手吗？柯克兰巡官可从没有这样犹豫过。”他笑个不停，在脖子上做完了宣言，再次拉着亚瑟潜进理智蒸发的亲吻里。

淡淡的血腥味突然弥漫在相缠不休的舌尖上，趁着阿尔弗雷德吃痛躲避，亚瑟从他身下闪了出去，“你公司的系统里肯定能查到什么，苏格兰场已经找来了最优秀的工程师，我们一定会找到证据的。”他整理好有些乱掉的领口，走向酒吧大门，却在离开前稍微停下了脚步，“明天，阿尔弗雷德。”

亚瑟头也不回地离开，小厅重新恢复了安静，燃起的热度渐渐消散，昏暗的灯光下，被牢牢锁定的嫌疑人没有任何慌乱，“明天。”他摸着被那颗虎牙稍微咬破的下嘴唇，无法抑制地仰起嘴角，拿起手机在指尖转了一圈，拨通电话。

“伦敦警察，我们需要对该公司的办公场地以及系统进行搜查，这是搜查令，请配合工作。”

警员们开始仔细搜索，员工们则站在一边面面相觑，亚瑟从进入公司开始就在寻找的那个人依旧不见踪影，“人呢？”

“亚瑟长官我在这里！”霍华德突然大叫一声。

“……我说阿尔弗雷德·琼斯呢？”

“哦哦，员工小姐说他在里面的办公室。长官，需要叫他过来吗？”

“不用了，”亚瑟走向霍华德指示的方向，却听到了身后紧跟不放的脚步声，他回过头，霍华德就紧紧跟在后面，“你不用去搜查了吗？”

很反常地，霍华德看了看四周，然后压低了声音，“长官，你是怀疑他就是E吧，如果是真的，那他可是个大变态啊，我要随时准备好保护长官。”

变态是真的，但，“我在伦敦警务学院训练的时候你还在中学追女孩呢，要是真有什么事也是我保护你。”

“可是……”霍华德从刚才开始就一副欲言又止的表情，这收获了来自办案风格十分果断的柯克兰巡官的一个怒视，这之后，他才终于犹犹豫豫地把话说出了口，“长官，我总觉得有些怪怪的。那天证物室的那条项链，你仔细检查它的时候我也在一边看着，然后我发现，我发现……”

“发现什么？没什么重要的就不要……”

“我发现它和你的眼睛颜色一模一样。”霍华德抬起头，看着亚瑟的双眼，“你说过那颗主石是经过优化变色的，这……如果E就是喜欢这个颜色，那长官你自己进去找他实在是太危险了，万一他发疯了把你的眼睛当成绿宝石然后，啊啊啊啊不可以啊亚瑟长官！”

“………”

对于那颗主石的颜色，亚瑟确实没有发现什么端倪，而霍华德却敏锐地察觉了它与亚瑟之间的联系，这样的观察力实在是值得称赞。但是，观察力是不错，就是推理实在太差劲，这种情况怎么想都是E把宝石按照亚瑟的眼睛进行了优化，而不是亚瑟恰好长了这个颜色的眼睛。更别说那个‘啊啊啊啊’里包含的奇怪恐怖妄想了。

“霍华德，观察力不错，就是以后少看点儿B级电影吧，想找刺激我可以给你看看以前的那些卷宗。”亚瑟无奈地拍了拍年轻警员的肩膀，“好了，我不会有事的，你去帮他们吧。”

霍华德点点头，虽然看上去还有些不放心，但还是跑去了另一边。

亚瑟推开了面前的玻璃门，昨天才坦白了自己罪行的犯罪分子就坐在电脑前，听到门口的声音才转过头，依旧是那副笑脸，“亚瑟，我们又见面了。”

一股奇怪的违和感瞬间挤满了心脏和大脑。

那头比自己稍微暗一些的金发、典型的又有些烦人的笑容、正常对话时稍高而某些时候就会很低的嗓音，面前的人怎么看都是那个阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。

可是哪里不对，亚瑟的直觉告诉他。

“提前给我剧透一下怎么样，我们今天是白跑一趟，还是能带回去一个犯罪嫌疑人？”

阿尔弗雷德依旧坐在那里，他并没有看向亚瑟，只是盯着屏幕里的文档，“虽然我们都清楚结果是哪一个，但剧透还是会损失一大半观影乐趣的，所以还请柯克兰巡官耐心等待，”

“你清楚结果，可我又为什么会知道。”

“昨天好心提醒我的人不就是柯克兰巡官你吗？”

“我怎么提醒你的？”

“明天会来搜查。很直白明了，虽然你的原话是要把我送进监狱，但我并不觉得这句提醒算是什么需要破解的暗语。”

自信的言语，胜券在握的语气，说话时的习惯性小动作甚至细微的表情都没有改变。

“既然知道我的意思，为什么还要这么冷淡呢？”

亚瑟凑近阿尔弗雷德的耳边放低了声音，然后如愿以偿地，那双正在打字的手突然停滞了一瞬，虽然很短，但是足够亚瑟发现了。

“这里随时会有人进来，”阿尔弗雷德敲下最后一个回车，终于将椅子转向亚瑟，“不过如果你不怕被你的同事们发现，我当然愿意继续我们之前没完成的事情。”

蓝色的宝石看向他，可不知道是因为距离太远还是光线路径不对，亚瑟总觉得它们没有之前那么净透耀眼。

太远了，必须要靠近一点观察。

“我不害怕，”他看着坐在椅子上的人，在一阵俯视之后稍稍分开双腿，微笑着坐在了他的大腿上，“所以我们继续吧，阿尔弗雷德。”

无论大脑正在下达怎样的指令，面对突如其来的情况，人类的身体总会先于那些控制命令而即刻做出反应。这是经过了几千年依旧残留在生物体内的本能反应，它保护了从前在大自然里艰难生存的祖先，当然也为办案的警员们带来了莫大的帮助。

比如就在亚瑟坐下的那一瞬间，面前的人明显僵硬了不到半秒，眉头下意识抽搐了一下，那是想要皱眉又竭力忍住了的反应。

那个总是伶牙俐齿的阿尔弗雷德没有再重复那些变态地宣言，他只是抱住了亚瑟的腰，稍微抚摸了一下，又没有了动作。

“怎么了？我们昨天不是很开心吗？就像昨天那样对我怎么样，”亚瑟看向那双眼睛，抚过紧闭的嘴唇，那里十分平整，并没有伤痕。心中那个不可思议的猜测逐渐轮廓清晰起来，可现在还不能做下最终结论。于是他继续了试探，“阿尔弗雷德，你不会忘了吧？要我来帮你回忆一下吗？”

双眼闪过一丝犹疑，随即又被往常的笑意所取代，“我只是没想到你会这么主动。”

“我和你在一起的时候一直都是这样不是吗？”

这话实在是错漏百出，可阿尔弗雷德没有半句反驳，还在发现亚瑟正在盯着自己的眼睛时，将头埋在了他的颈窝里，不过与昨天不同，他并没有过多的动作，“如果真的被人发现，那不光是我，连你也要被关进监狱了。所以等到晚上我们再……”

“等不到了，阿尔弗雷德，我就要现在。”亚瑟将那个脑袋从脖颈旁推开，终于在想要躲闪却坚持着没有动作的双眼里看到了一道淡淡的弧形痕迹，就像是蓝宝石里的丝状物，是再普通不过的杂质，可是他所熟知的那对宝石里从来没有这样的东西。

距离逐渐拉近，腰上的衣服被手指攥紧，对面的呼吸开始颤抖，那根本不是喜悦和期待，甚至不是阿尔弗雷德那些奇怪的变态执着。

就在双唇即将相触的那一刻，终于，紧张到极点的身体做出了最下意识的反应。

他扭头避开了来自亚瑟的亲吻。下一秒，意识到了这个错到了西伯利亚的动作，他又再次转过头想要弥补刚才的错误。

“等等，我们的关系到此为止。”亚瑟用食指挡住了想要亲吻他的人，笑着从他的身上撤离，重新站在了门口。

阿尔弗雷德看了亚瑟几秒，也轻轻笑了两声。他又回到了屏幕里的文档中，开始打下另一段文字，“抱歉，”他的声音突然软了很多，熟悉的语气也变了另一个样子，“如果你想在这里等，可以先在那边的沙发上休息一下，我想他们应该还需要一段时间。”

亚瑟在沙发上坐下，被茶几上奇特的装饰吸引了注意：密闭的透明塑料罩里，金属的轨道顶端固定着一颗玻璃球，在四周小型蓝色射灯的照射下闪耀着可以和蓝宝石相媲美的光芒，轨道从底端的一个黑色小盒中延伸而出，“很有意思的装置，这个漂亮的玻璃球是有什么机关可以让它移动吗？”

“可能没有也可能有，不过如果是柯克兰巡官的话，我相信你一定可以找到答案的。”阿尔弗雷德礼貌地笑了笑，嘴角只有单纯的善意，这让看惯了那张脸上各种超额表情的亚瑟一时很不习惯。

他低头仔细摆弄起这个精致的装饰，在底部发现了一个隐藏在盒盖下的机关迷宫，“不错，至少还有些娱乐活动，否则我的助手一会儿推门进来发现我睡着了可就不好了。”

阿尔弗雷德没有说话，依旧继续着他的文档，只不过时不时，他会向沉迷于解谜的亚瑟投去好奇的目光，并且在被发现后有些不好意思地移开视线。

在将近四十分钟的寂静之后，锁芯开启的声音在室内响起。一个按钮藏在机关迷宫之后，上面刻着阿尔弗雷德的名字。亚瑟按下了那个按钮，一段简单的八音盒音乐从小黑盒里流出，塑料罩中的射灯熄灭，顶端的玻璃球恢复了它原本的颜色——紫色。固定的托架撤回，玻璃球沿着轨道落进了底部的黑盒中，几乎是同时地，另一颗真正的蓝色玻璃球升上了原本的地方。

射灯没有再开启，因为那对于现在的玻璃球来说已经毫无意义。

“报告，亚瑟长官！”还没等亚瑟对这个奇妙的小玩具发表感想，霍华德的声音就伴着推门闯了进来，“没有找到可疑的材料和软件。”

“看来是白跑一趟了，”亚瑟站起身来耸了耸肩，“准备一下吧霍华德，还有好几个公司等着去搜查呢。我还有话要和琼斯先生说，你先在外面等我。”

在霍华德离开后，阿尔弗雷德起身接过了亚瑟递给他的那件装饰，他又按了一次那个按钮，塑料壳世界中的一切又恢复到原本的样子：紫色的玻璃球在蓝色射灯下呈现出蓝宝石的光泽，“希望没有太耽误你们的时间，柯克兰巡官。”

“以前有人发现吗？”

“这个机关小玩具？”他合上了机关锁，将它重新放回原位。“没有，甚至从来没有一个人怀疑过，只有你。我真的很好奇，到底是哪里让你第一时间就发现不对劲？”

亚瑟停住正在开门的右手，再次看了一眼那个光芒闪耀的玻璃球，“原因再简单不过，我怎么可能认不出最喜欢的蓝宝石呢？”

接下来的几天，警局的同事们逐个搜查了怀疑名单上的所有公司和个人，当然，没有任何收获。

“啊……全灭啊……”就连似乎永远精力旺盛的霍华德都垂下了脑袋，“还以为这次终于可以抓到E的尾巴了呢，结果还是这样。”

“霍华德，这才第一次而已，我可是抓了四次都没有摸到一根毛，”亚瑟点燃了最后一根香烟，看着眼前的烟幕出神，“而且这次，如果两天后还是找不到德里杜尔巴项链，我看我就要被发配到苏格兰去当民事协调员了，嗯，真正的‘苏格兰’场，真令人期待。”

一时间，办公室里没有人说话，霍华德翻阅着那些已经快要被他翻烂的调查记录，而亚瑟只是在抽烟。

“我不明白，E在偷窃绿宝石之前肯定已经靠贩卖那些文物赚了不少钱，为什么不用那些钱去买自己喜欢的东西呢，为什么非要去偷？”霍华德终于放弃了那些无用的资料，整个人向后瘫倒在沙发上，望着天花板喃喃自语。

“你也想要成为变态杀人狂或者江洋大盗吗霍华德？记着，不要试图去理解犯罪者的心理，我们可以分析，可以预测，但是永远不要去理解。”

“我知道很多罪犯都会有一些超乎常人的想法，但是再怎么说，他们也是人类，而且是和我生活在同一片土地上的人，我总觉得或许我们之间会存在比想象中更多的共通性。”

“那如果从你的思考和想法出发，E做出这些事情的动机是什么呢？”

“唔……那些油画和文物是为了金钱，这一点很容易想通，重要的是后面……”霍华德坐起身，撑着下巴想了一下，这才有些犹豫地说道，“之前说过E有一点表演型人格，他专门偷窃知名的绿宝石是为了向各国的警察挑衅，不过如果是我的话，我倒更可能是在表演给我可爱的凯茜看，嘿嘿。”

本来一本正经到有些傻气的脸上突然出现了害羞的笑，霍华德挠着后脑，有些不好意思地看着脚面。

“你女朋友？”

“嗯对，我当时为了追她，每天都努力在她面前表现，希望她能够注意到我，所以我就想，E会不会也是想要引起他喜欢的女孩子的注意，才搞出这么多麻烦。”

“……这番推论倒是十分简单易懂啊霍华德，不过你知道案件推理是要基于种种实际情况的吧，像这样的凭空想象可不能说服别人。”

迎面接住了来自柯克兰巡官的一盆冷水，霍华德肉眼可见地又蔫儿了下去。

“不过反正现在也没有什么进展，我们可以做个头脑风暴。”亚瑟将烟蒂按在烟灰缸里，双脚搭在桌子上，又翻开了手里的资料，“假设你说的这个前提成立，E确实是想要引起某个人的注意，那么从现在这些已知的信息来看，这个人会是一个什么样的人呢？”

年轻的精神再次被点燃，霍华德睁圆了眼睛继续他的猜测，“首先，那个人，唔我们先假设是女性吧，她肯定很喜欢珠宝，具体一点的话，喜欢项链或者是绿宝石？所以E才会偷走这些东西来讨她欢心，他就是通过电视新闻在向她说，‘我这里有你最爱的东西哦所以快点接受我吧！’”

嗯，具体动机偏差、宣言错误并且非常蠢，不过歪打正着，‘她’确实喜欢宝石，虽然不只是绿宝石，“好，喜好清楚了，那性格呢？”

“性格嘛，很明显，十分难搞。”霍华德确信无比地点着头，“否则E用那些非法所得直接买给她各种宝石就好了，还用得着搞这么大的演出吗？我想那个人肯定是眼光很高，普通的追求者一概看不上，只喜欢这种危险又成功的犯罪分子。”

“……”被评价为十分难搞的人在资料后皱起了眉头，“你有没有想过E可能是因为暂时失去了她的行踪信息，所以才决定通过这样的方式让她主动找到自己？”

“不会吧，他那么有钱，而且似乎还能黑进各种系统，找个人应该还是很容易吧。”

“嗯，非常合理。那解释一下被归还的那条项链吧，那是什么意思？”

“我觉得他肯定是已经成功了，然后她并不喜欢这条项链，所以E就把它还回来了……唔，感觉哪里好像不太对劲。”

霍华德又陷入了思考，看着不时皱眉发出疑问声音的助手，亚瑟无奈地摇了摇头，“你觉得不对劲是因为E还没有成功。”

“诶？”

“你推测的起点是E想要的那个女性，她，知道E的存在，并且暗示或是明示了E，所以E才会去偷盗绿宝石。这是你霍华德，一个普通的遵纪守法好公民的思路，但是你忽略了一点，绝大部分重大案件的罪犯，特别是这种有表演欲望的，他们根本不会受别人的影响和控制，虽然在审讯中他们总是会告诉你，是某个人让他这么做的，或者是上帝让他这么做的。”

“也就是说E可能除了表演型人格，还有一定的妄想症状？”

“妄想症状在杀人犯中间很常见，往往他们口中背叛了自己的女友或是男友，实际上根本就是萍水相逢的陌生人。当然，我们这位E的妄想症状没这么严重，不过那也足够他自我陶醉了，我猜测，他是觉得那位意中人给自己设下了一个考验，而这些绿宝石盗窃案就是完成考验所必须的行动，通过这一次的德里杜尔巴案件，他以为自己已经通过了考验，可是那个人却没给他应得的奖励。”

“因为她根本就不知道这些全是表演给她看的？”

“很有可能，”亚瑟将手里的文件扔在桌上，转了转有些发僵的脖子，“或许她已经记不清了，毕竟这些盗窃案持续了十年之久。所以E把一件优化染色后的项链还回来了，他是希望通过这个让那个人记起自己曾经‘许下的承诺’。”

“所以她很可能和这个浅绿色的绿宝石有什么关系咯？”霍华德点点头，然后像是突然想起了什么，“不对啊，可是我们根本没有发布任何归还项链的消息啊，如果E真是想提醒她，那么他在看到警方没有反应之后应该还有后续行动才对，怎么会就此沉默了呢？”

亚瑟撇撇嘴，没有说话。桌子上的咖啡已经凉了，深度烘焙的咖啡泛起了淡淡的酸味，亚瑟很讨厌带着酸味的咖啡，他只是尝了一口就又把杯子放下了。这期间，霍华德一直盯着这边，似乎是在等亚瑟的回答，实在是受不了这样认真专注的视线，亚瑟只能笑着耸耸肩，“那可能是因为她已经收到提醒了。”

“诶？？？你是说她是……她是我们的人吗？！”意料之中地，年轻助手的下巴都掉下来了，“喜欢宝石、性格难搞、警局里的…。”

诡异的沉默弥漫在空气沉闷的办公室，霍华德呆楞的表情逐渐转为震惊，“诶诶诶诶诶诶？？！！！？！？？”他连连后退了三步，可眼睛瞪得恨不得贴在亚瑟身上。

“噗…哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”任谁看见这样的反应都会忍不住大笑，‘十分难搞’的柯克兰巡官当然也不例外，此刻，他笑得眼泪都出来了，不过拜这所赐，因为长时间工作而倍感疲惫的双眼得到了一些滋润。

在亚瑟的大笑中，霍华德总算回过了神，从办案开始到现在第一次，他向亚瑟皱起了眉头，“真是的亚瑟长官，你吓死我了，差一点我就相信了！

“做个头脑风暴还完全当真的也就只有你了，这种完全无端的猜想我可以引到任何一个人头上，以后可要小心啊，新人。”亚瑟站起身走向门口，在路过松了一口气的霍华德时拍了拍他的肩膀，“好了，今天就先休息吧，我也要回家一趟了。”

就在他打开门准备离开时，霍华德突然又开口了，“亚瑟长官，你一直怀疑阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的原因是因为那幅画吗？”他拉住了亚瑟的胳膊，看向那双颜色很浅却总是发亮的双眼，“E的第一起盗窃案，阿尔弗雷德大帝的画像，它是少数没有在黑市上发现的失窃物品之一。或许不是因为买卖双方的行踪隐秘，或许只是因为它和那些绿宝石一样是E的战利品。”

年轻的助手总是对什么都无比认真，不肯放过一点蛛丝马迹。

“是这样没错，可事实证明我猜错了，或许那些出入境系统记录可以篡改、监控视频可以篡改，但是大学里的老师和同学提供的不在场证明可是实实在在的阿尔弗雷德·琼斯本人。虽然我也很希望是他，但是很可惜，我们不能逮捕这样一个怎么看都完全清白的合法公民。”

霍华德失望地放开手，又像一开始在办公室一样叹了一口气，“唉，办案真的好难啊……”

“晚上好，亚瑟。”熟悉的车停在公寓前的路边，总是一身高级西装加外套的阿尔弗雷德今天只是套了一件卫衣，这让他看起来小了好几岁，活像是还没有到合法饮酒年龄的大学生。

“我还以为你会直接在我的公寓里守株待兔。”

“得到允许才可以进入别人的家，这可是我的原则。”

“我们举世闻名的江洋大盗这么说，”亚瑟笑了一声，转身走进公寓楼，“要上来喝杯茶吗？”

“当然。”

然而亚瑟根本就没有泡上一壶茶的时间，刚刚关上房门打开灯，他就被推在墙上吻了个天旋地转。

“等等，喂，”口头阻止并没有什么用，训练有素的警官只能付诸于行动，他一把拽住那只在身上不老实移动的手，一个翻转就将正在袭警的罪犯从身后压在了墙面上，“我说了等等吧，变态跟踪狂，没有耐性的小鬼可没有好吃的糖果。”

“你那天明明知道我在看你，才给我演了一出好戏吧亚瑟。”

“你说的是你办公室里那个一直跟着我转的摄像头？我在确定那个阿尔弗雷德不是你之前怎么可能知道是谁在看我。”亚瑟靠近那只因为刚才的接吻而有些泛红的耳廓，一边亲吻一边小声说着，“话说我上次把他吓得不轻，所以之后替我说声抱歉，对那位‘阿尔弗雷德’，或者应该说是，马修·威廉姆斯，那个从很多年前就和你一起扮演‘阿尔弗雷德’的双胞胎兄弟。你在实施盗窃的时候，他就会成为你，而等到蓝色的玻璃球完成任务，他就又会隐匿在无人知晓的黑色盒子里。你们可真是配合得天衣无缝啊。”

“你都知道了？不过有一点不对，我们成为‘阿尔弗雷德’的时间差不多是一样的，马修不是我的影子，我们都是‘阿尔弗雷德’。”

“我会知道这些不正是你所希望的吗，我可爱的小偷，否则你为什么偏偏在那一天让他成为‘阿尔弗雷德’。不过你既然说你们都是‘阿尔弗雷德’，那我该叫你什么，总不能一直都是变态跟踪狂或者是小偷吧，平时或许可以，但如果是在床上，我可是会萎掉的。”耳廓上的亲吻转移到嘴角，被反压在墙上的犯罪分子尽力挣扎着，很明显是想要得到一个像样的吻。

“马修有自己的名字，私底下的阿尔弗雷德只有我一个，当然，你想叫我什么都可以。”

“那就还是阿尔弗雷德吧，好了阿尔弗雷德，我现在放开你，不过如果你再敢随便扑上来，我就只能用这个东西把你锁在门口了。”亚瑟在他眼前晃了晃银色的手铐，然后放开了压制阿尔弗雷德的右手。

江洋大盗还算听话，他转过身看着亚瑟，虽然眼神依旧不可言说地露骨，但至少没有什么行动了，“我说过，你会得到一切能够逮捕我的证据。”

“不过我永远不可能把你送进监狱？好了好了你赢了，不过有一个前提，以后我再也不想听到绿宝石被盗窃的新闻。”亚瑟坐在沙发上，想要抽根烟，却发现最后一根已经在办公室抽完了，“哦对了还有，虽然成为警察不是我一直以来的梦想，但这是我的选择，我不会放弃这条路的，所以如果你还在纠结什么‘让那些光回到这对绿宝石里’，那只能趁现在从江洋大盗变成变态杀人犯了。”

阿尔弗雷德没有答话，而是静静地坐在亚瑟身旁，他盯着茶几上的玻璃杯，突然靠在了亚瑟身上，“从什么时候开始偷东西我已经不记得了，从有记忆开始，我就一直是个小偷。生下我们的女人每天都用针管来麻痹自己，她甚至连名字都没有给我们。我们总是很饿，为了活下去，我只能去偷东西，刚开始会被抓到，可是慢慢地，再也没有人能够注意到我。街头、贫民窟，然后渐渐是公寓、高档住宅，再也没有人看得到我。”

亚瑟静静听着，虽然这些犯罪分子的坦白总是添油加醋，但只有今天，他想要相信这个人的话。

“直到十三岁那一年……我没有想到你竟然还醒着。那样的深夜，那样平静缓慢的呼吸，我明明已经在窗外观察了很久，没想到你竟然是醒着的。”阿尔弗雷德笑了两下，然后拉起亚瑟的手捏来捏去，就像个在玩耍的孩子，“可更让我没想到的是，你竟然没有报警也没有叫人，而是给了我一颗价值连城的宝石。藏在衣柜最深处的宝石，和你的双眼一模一样的宝石。我从没有见过那么美丽的东西。我想，你一定是把自己给我了，你想让我带着它离开。可是亚瑟，那不是全部的你，我爱的宝石不光只有碧绿的光泽，还有那些挥散不去的黑影，我只是想把闪耀的那部分你物归原主。”

“然后呢？”亚瑟转过头。

“然后，”轻柔的吻落在唇上，手掌划过侧脸，停留在突起的喉结上，“然后，阿尔弗雷德国王才会得到一个完整的宝藏。”

正经了没两句就又暴露了疯子的本性，亚瑟笑出了声，“你果然还是一个变态，幸好我还没有来得及同情你。”

亲吻滑落脖颈，再也不想费力保持平衡的亚瑟被推倒在沙发上，

“我不要同情。”

“那你想要什么？”

蓝色的宝石俯视而下，亚瑟记得这片光，在十三年前的那个夜晚，它们就是这样直白地看着他。

“我只想要你。”

手机在枕边震动不停，亚瑟这才从疲惫的睡梦里稍稍清醒，双人床的另一边已经没有了热度，那个人肯定是已经离开好一会儿了。

“喂？谁啊，大清早的就来通知发配苏格兰的调令吗？”

“亚瑟长官！！快看新闻！！！！”霍华德在手机的那头大声嚷嚷，差点儿把亚瑟的左耳耳膜刺破一个洞。

亚瑟打开电视，德里杜尔巴项链就出现在屏幕里。

「据王室发言人表示，失踪近两周的德里杜尔巴短项链奇迹般地出现在失窃地点。今天清晨，巡查的安保人员发现之前被盗的三号保险室大门再次被开启，不过出人意料的是，这一次里面没有任何东西被偷走，而之前疑似被著名绿宝石大盗取走的德里杜尔巴短项链被归还至其原本存放的地点。」

“长官，我们找到啦！！！！”

“醒醒，霍华德，那是人家还回去的，不是我们找到的。”

亚瑟完全能够想象霍华德此刻的表情，肯定是十分不甘心地撅起了嘴，“诶…肯定是我们之前的大举搜索行动让E害怕了，所以他才把项链还回来的。”

“如果你想这么认为也可以，当然，给上级的报告里只会有这个解释，我现在可不想去苏格兰。”

“长官，亚瑟长官，”霍华德的声音突然变得鬼鬼祟祟，“你说，会不会是因为我们之前没有发布第一条项链的归还消息，所以他才这么做的啊？就像我们昨天头脑风暴里猜的那样，他的意中人还没有发觉这么伟大的求偶表演呢。这么想想，E好可怜啊，学了那么多盗窃技术，还可能解决了本世纪的数学难题，只为了追到一个女孩，结果人家压根都不知道。唉，太可怜了。”

这什么乱七八糟的。身上满是吻痕的亚瑟实在是没有力气骂人，就连坐起身都要倒抽一口气。

“你再这么同情他，下一个搜查对象就是你了霍华德，给我快点收拾好上班，今天要写的报告还有很多呢！”

“是，亚瑟长官！”霍华德由来了一声大喊，不过这之后还有一句，“长官你嗓子好像哑了，是不是生病了啊，不行的话今天有什么事我可以帮你……”

“……给我闭嘴收拾，要是我到警局后没看见你你就准备打包去苏格兰吧。”

“啊啊是长官！”

就在亚瑟准备下床的时候，床头柜抽屉的缝隙吸引了他的注意，这一看就是有人拉开又关上，还故意不恢复原状想让他自己看到。

相同的把戏还要玩多少次，亚瑟无奈地摇着头，拉开了那个抽屉。

记忆中的那颗绿宝石在里面静静地反着光，在它的照耀下，压在底下的一根金色头发和旁边的一个保密光盘非常惹人注目。亚瑟拿出了那个优盘，虽然觉得阿尔弗雷德不至于变态到把昨天的事情录下来，但是以防万一，他还是将光盘放进了电脑。

里面是P=NP的证明文件，以及一大包亚瑟看不懂的软件程序。

这光盘上八成还带着能检测出DNA的东西，配合那根头发，只要亚瑟想，他可以在两天内将E送入大牢。

这可真是那个疯子能干出来的事，亚瑟取出那张光碟，随手将它掰成了碎片。

至于那根头发，他捏着它走向阳台。清晨的阳光不怎么温暖，微风似乎能吹进骨缝。楼下站着一个和手中头发颜色一样的脑袋，他靠在路边的灯柱上，正抬头目不转睛地盯着三楼阳台上只披了一件衬衫、头发乱蓬蓬的男人。

“喂，小疯子，你的东西掉了。”

手指松开，金色的发丝被晨风带走，在阳光下闪耀了一瞬，再也不知所踪。

_**Fin.** _

稍微做个背景小解释吧：

1.关于阿尔弗雷德和马修

阿尔弗雷德所讲的自己的经历并没有添油加醋，他和马修的母亲是瘾君子，家里的钱都被她用来买drug了，阿尔和马修只能自食其力。马修对偷窃并不在行，所以基本上是阿尔在偷东西。

阿尔十三岁的时候潜进入柯克兰家进行盗窃，看中了安保设施最为脆弱的亚瑟房间，在阳台观察了他的呼吸的表情，确定他在熟睡才进入，结果在拿到钱准备离开时被逮个正着（笑。

一直居住在贫民窟的青春早期少年对这个奇怪的人一见钟情，从他的眼神里看出他既想要逃走又想要留下的矛盾，然后在接过宝石后，那个矛盾顿时减轻了很多，同时减少的还有眼中的亮光。

阿尔弗雷德这个名字明显是来自于亚瑟卧室的那幅画，就像亚瑟分析的，他有些妄想的症状，把亚瑟那晚无心的话当成了资格验证，通过十三起绿宝石偷窃（算上亚瑟主动给他的这一起）来证明自己成为了“阿尔弗雷德大帝”，然后这就来取走当年亚瑟答应他的“奖品”了。

警方确定的E的偷窃始于十年前，也就是阿尔弗雷德十六岁的时候，当然这不是阿尔弗雷德的第一起，不过确实是开始获取“资格”的第一起。失窃的阿尔弗雷德大帝的画像被他自己收藏，之后的那些艺术品和文物都被卖了，以换取财富。而他十六岁移民英国的记录也是用这些钱贿赂了相关人员拿到的。

马修很早就拿到了公民身份，作为土生土长却因为瘾君子母亲而没有上报身份的可怜英国小孩。在阿尔弗雷德开始行动后与他一起配合，大学校园里和公司里的阿尔弗雷德有一半时间都是马修。不过他们还是有一点不太一样，马修比较擅长软件编程，阿尔弗雷德对数学更加熟悉，所以向数学教授们请教问题的基本上只是阿尔弗雷德。

马修对亚瑟没什么感情，毕竟他根本就不认识，只是知道他而已。而且阿尔告诉他亚瑟虽然不会拒绝自己，但是也不可能很主动地和他交谈，更不用说是在办案期间，所以当亚瑟在办公室突然很热情的时候马修是被吓了一跳的。试想一下一个直男突然被兄弟的男朋友骑在大腿上，就算是演技再精湛的马修也实在是想要大叫了吧_(:з」∠)_

2\. 关于亚瑟

亚瑟是父亲的私生子，母亲很漂亮，从事珠宝行业，对亚瑟很好，但在亚瑟十岁的时候去世，留给他一颗宝石。之后亚瑟被接到柯克兰家，当然这里的人都对他没什么好脸色，所以他才想要离开。

但另一方面，不管是因为不服输还是因为想要成为真正的柯克兰家的孩子，总之他又十分想要证明自己的能力，很明显，当个珠宝鉴定师肯定不是证明能力的方法，所以十七岁的亚瑟还处在没办法下定决心的时期。

然后就遇到了进来偷东西的阿尔弗雷德，不知道脑子里是怎么想的，总之他将母亲的遗物给了素不相识的小偷，也将自己对于她的怀念和憧憬彻底放在心底，决定走上灰色的道路。

虽然进入警局后破获了很多刑事案件，但他也确实暗中替父亲和兄长们摆平了不少麻烦。所以亚瑟从来都不是什么正义的伸张者，他当警察的初衷和之后的行为都是灰色的，这也就是为什么他明知道阿尔弗雷德就是E并且手上也有了证据（虽然是对方主动提供的）也没有逮捕他，甚至还暗中提醒，因为社会法律规则在他心里根本就比不上自己的想法和愿望。

所以虽然亚瑟把阿尔叫变态和疯子，但其实他自己也不是什么好人，这两个人可以算得上是坏胚相吸了ww

如果最后想要正义得到伸张，那可能只能靠我们的霍华德小可爱了，希望他能揪住亚瑟狐狸的尾巴。

最后是关于柯克兰巡官，我查了一下苏格兰场，也就是伦敦警察厅的等级，最终选择了inspector 这个级别，它可以翻译成巡官或者督察，也不太清楚具体的职能范围，所以如果不太合适请见谅啦。

3.关于文中提到的一些名字

 **Dulhi Durbar** 德里杜尔巴，原本是英属印度各贵族社会名流公开对大英帝国表达效忠的高规格宫廷社交盛会，但在本文里指的是玛丽王后（现女王伊丽莎白二世的祖母）所拥有的的一套祖母绿珠宝，分别有德里杜尔巴王冠、德里杜尔巴项链、德里杜尔巴胸针、剑桥德里杜尔巴短项链（就是这个被偷了）、剑桥德里杜尔巴胸针以及剑桥德里杜尔巴胸衣。

 **Commoner's Sapphire** ‘平民的蓝宝石’戴安娜王妃和查尔斯王子的订婚戒指，由当时的王室珠宝商GARRARD打造，14颗钻石环绕一个12克拉的矢车菊蓝宝石（喀什米尔蓝宝石，目前最稀有珍贵的蓝宝石品种），镶嵌在18克拉的白金上。平民蓝宝石是非官方名称，指戴安娜王妃出身非王室。

 **路易十五的宝石王冠** 收藏于罗浮宫，文中介绍得差不多了，就是阿尔弗雷德把上面的绿宝石都撬了的那个，这里再重复一遍吧。这是法国第一顶镶嵌稀有宝石的王冠，如文中所说，上面有282颗钻石、237颗珍珠，还有64颗彩色宝石，包含蓝宝石、红宝石、绿宝石、黄水晶等。因为镶嵌的东西太多了，所以我个人觉得这个王冠很不美观，像是长了一堆脓包一样，所以私心设定阿尔只是抠走了绿宝石而没有拿走整个王冠……有兴趣的话可以去查查看它的样子。

 **世界上最完整的斯里兰卡蓝宝石套件** 收藏于罗浮宫，就是亚瑟提到他在调查上面那个法国王冠的时候欣赏到的套件。出产于斯里兰卡的蓝宝石同样非常珍贵，仅次于喀什米尔蓝宝石。该套件曾被荷兰女王Hortense、法国女王Marie- Amélie以及奥尔良的Isabelle所拥有。

 **Asmodeus** ，阿斯蒙蒂斯，亚瑟遇见阿尔弗雷德的那间酒吧的名字。阿斯蒙蒂斯，（英文：Asmodeus，希伯来文：אשמדאי，Ashmedai），亦译作阿斯莫德，是出现在次经《多俾亚传》及犹太经典《塔木德》中的恶魔，在神秘学书籍《所罗门的小钥匙》中是七十二位魔神之一，排第32位的魔神，位阶为王，统帅72个军团，被十八恶灵所侍奉的女王。并且被传为代表七大罪中色欲的魔王。文中亚瑟就是因为看上了帅气的小偷先生所以才决定包庇他的不是吗？

 **阿尔弗雷德大帝** Alfred the Great，威塞克斯国王塞尔伍夫的小儿子，继父亲和三个兄长之后登上王位，这之后阿尔弗雷德花了几年时间与海盗的入侵作斗争，在公元878年的爱丁堡战役中取得了决定性的胜利，并与维京人达成了协议，在英格兰北部建立了被称为丹尼劳的地方。因为他捍卫了王国、地狱了维京人的入侵，并且博学仁慈，通过改善法律制度和军师结构提高了人们的生活质量，所以被授予“伟大”(Great)的称号，是英格兰唯一被这样称呼的国王。

 **Temperantia** 克制 爱德华·科利·伯恩-琼斯从男爵1872年的油画作品

 **爱德华·科利·伯恩-琼斯从男爵** (1833年8月28日 – 1898年6月17日)，英国艺术家和设计师，与威廉·莫里斯（William Morris）一起从事装饰艺术。他参与了英国彩色玻璃艺术传统的复兴，其作品包括圣菲利普大教堂的窗户、伯明翰的窗户、斗牛场的圣马丁、伯明翰的圣三一教堂、斯隆广场、切尔西、克罗默的圣彼得和圣保罗教区教堂、布兰顿的圣马丁教堂，坎布里亚（由菲利普·韦伯设计的教堂）、布莱顿的圣迈克尔教堂、弗洛姆的三一教堂、所有圣徒、耶稣巷、剑桥、圣埃德蒙大厅和基督教堂，牛津大学的两个学院。

 **The Last Sleep of Arthur in Avalon** 爱德华·科利·伯恩-琼斯从男爵于1881年创作的一幅绘画作品。这幅巨幅油画长279厘米×650厘米，被广泛认为是伯恩·琼斯的代表作，这幅画的创作持续了17年，在此期间，他还为1895年1月在伦敦首演的J.Comyns Carr的戏剧《亚瑟王》设计舞台布景。

 **P/NP问题** 由克雷数学研究所提出的千禧年七大数学难题之一，简单的概念已经在文中说明了，如果有兴趣可以自己去搜索。


End file.
